Big McIntosh/Gallery/Seasons 1-2
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Big McIntosh, Sweetie Drops, Golden Harvest, and Shoeshine watch chariot land S1E01.png|In his first appearance, his cutie mark sparkles. The ponies in the background are Sweetie Drops, Golden Harvest, and Shoeshine. Big McIntosh with the Apple family S1E01.png|Big McIntosh holding an apple cupcake. Applejack introduces Apple Bloom S1E01.png|We've been teaching her to carry oversized cakes on her back. Apple Bloom "Aren't you going to stay for brunch?" S1E01.png|Big Mac, standing behind an upset Apple Bloom. Apple family saddened S1E01.png|Sad because Twilight can't come to brunch. Apple family gathered around sighing Twilight S1E1.png|She changed her mind! The Ticket Master Big McIntosh pulling plough in Applejack's imagination S1E03.png|Big McIntosh pulling his saggy old plow. Applebuck Season Big McIntosh and Applejack looking at Sweet Apple Acres S01E04.png|Big McIntosh and his sister overlooking the apple orchards. Applejack and Big Mac S1E04.png Applejack ouch S01E04.png|OW! Big McIntosh poked S1E04.png|"Oops, sorry." Applejack and Big Mac looking out at apple crop S1E04.png Big McIntosh S1E04.png Applejack "are you saying" S01E04.png|"Are you sayin' my mouth is makin' promises that my legs can't keep?" Applejack "my mouth is making promises" S01E04.png|Do I look amused or interested? Big McIntosh "eeyup" S1E04.png|"Eeyup." Big McIntosh using fancy mathematics S01E04.png|"That's still only one pony, and one pony plus hundreds of apple trees just doesn't add up." Applejack angry at Big Mac S1E04.png|"Don't you use your fancy mathematics to muddle the issue! I said I could handle this harvest, and I'm gonna prove it to you!" Applejack is determined S1E04.png|"I'm gonna get every last apple out of those trees this applebuck season..." Applejack beholding bumper crop of apples S1E04.png|"...all by myself!" Big Mac "how do YOU like THEM apples?" S1E04.png Dragonshy Sweet Apple Acres exterior shot S01E07.png Apple Bloom packing items for Applejack S1E07.png|Coming by the big brother. Big McIntosh lifting Applejack's saddlebags S1S07.png Big McIntosh heavy bag1 S01E07.png|This bag seems heavy... Big McIntosh heavy bag2 S01E07.png|Eeyup! Swarm of the Century Apple family defending the farm S1E10.png|Hold your horses guys. The Apple family defending Sweet Apple Acres S1E10.png|We're ready, they won't pass us. Apple family shocked S1E10.png|Whoa nelly, I didn't see that coming. Winter Wrap Up Big McIntosh and Caramel approach Applejack S1E11.png Applejack facehoof S1E11.png|Telling AJ about the lost grass. Caramel ashamed of himself S1E11.png Ponyville in Chaos S1E11.png|Big Mac standing beside Caramel while the ponies argue. Mayor Mare worried over "scandal and shame" S1E11.png Ponies looking back toward Twilight S1E11.png Happy Ponies S1E11.png Twilight organizes the Winter Wrap Up teams S1E11.png Big McIntosh Organizing S1E11.png|Helping with the nests. Big McIntosh says eeyup S1E11.png Fall Weather Friends Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom, Granny Smith cheering.png|An Apple family cheer. Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom, Granny Smith cheering S1E13.png|Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom and Granny Smith cheering. Spike getting flung around S1E13.png Audience is watching S1E13.png|Lasso event. The Cutie Mark Chronicles Filly Applejack leaving farm S1E23.png|Filly Applejack leaving from the farm Young Big McIntosh with Granny Smith S1E23.png|A younger Big McIntosh. Filly Applejack and family S1E23.png|Happily reunited with his little sister Applejack. Season two The Return of Harmony, Part 2 Big McIntosh digging a hole S2E02.png|McIndog... mutt... thing. Burrowed Big McIntosh S2E02.png|He likes corn. Big McIntosh emerges from the ground S2E02.png|... and he's a groundhog too. Big McIntosh licks Twilight S2E02.png|*lick* Lesson Zero Twilight upside down near Big McIntosh S02E03.png Twilight asks Big Mac for help S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle pointing at CMC fighting S2E03.png Big McIntosh "Eeyup" S02E03.png|"Eeyup." Big Mac getting doll S2E03.png Big McIntosh about to get the toy S2E3.png|Easy in... Big McIntosh getting the toy S2E3.png|... Easy out. Twilight Sparkle thanking Big McIntosh S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle about to take doll S2E03.png Big Mac is charmed S2E03.png|Big McIntosh falls under the spell. Pursued Big Mac S2E03.png|Big McIntosh is chased by the CMC. Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png|Maybe next time, Big McIntosh. Big McIntosh with Smarty Pants S2E03.png|You ponies will never get this doll! Mayor gimme that! S02E03.png Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png Big McIntosh Nope S2E3.png|"Nnnope." Ponies after the fight S02E03.png|Big McIntosh vs. Sweetie Drops Big McIntosh looking around for others S2E3.png|Nopony's looking, right? Big McIntosh Smartypants S02E03.png Big McIntosh happy about having the toy S2E3.png|Big McIntosh really did love Smarty Pants. Big McIntosh running away with the toy happily S2E3.png|Take Off! Time to run away! Luna Eclipsed Big McIntosh's costume S2E04.png|Big McIntosh in his costume. Twilight walking S2E04.png|Big Mac, in the background. Big McIntosh pulling hay wagon S2E04.png|Big Mac, pulling a wagon with ponies. Ponyville Scared S2E4.png|Big Mac, on the side watching Princess Luna. Sisterhooves Social Big McIntosh's cutie mark sparkling S2E5.png|Big McIntosh's cutie mark with original sparkles. Sister Crowd S2E5.png Big McIntosh whispers S2E05.png|Granny, you're doing it wrong. Big McIntosh onstage ID S2E05.png|Big McIntosh standing. Big McIntosh's cutie mark not sparkling S2E5.png|Big McIntosh's cutie mark clearly missing the sparkles. Sisters Walk S2E5.png The Cutie Pox Granny's not surprised S02E06.png|Big Mac, beside Applejack watching Apple Bloom. The Apples watch Apple Bloom perform S2E06.png Applejack 'we're mighty proud' S2E06.png The Apple family happy because Apple Bloom discovered her talent S2E06.png|Don't you agree, Big Mac? Big McIntosh "Eeyup" S2E06.png|"Eeyup!" Big McIntosh "eenope" S2E06.png|"Nnnope." Big McIntosh helps Granny Smith with a cramp S2E06.png|Big McIntosh after helping Granny Smith with her Charley horse. Apple Bloom looks exhausted S2E06.png File:Applejack talking to Apple Bloom S2E06.png Big McIntosh, Applejack and Granny Smith peering through the doorway S2E06.png|So, we're a traffic signal? Big McIntosh 'Eeyup' S2E06.png|Well in that case, that's an "Eeyup". Family Appreciation Day Applejack, Apple Bloom & Big Mac S2E12.png Apple family woken by Timberwolves S2E12.png Applejack and Big McIntosh on the farm S2E12.png First sign of zap apples Applejack and Big McIntosh S2E12.png Big McIntosh sniffing air S2E12.png|Big McIntosh sniffing the air. Big McIntosh cool serious look S2E12.png|Having a cool serious expression. Applejack and Big McIntosh looking at dark clouds S2E12.png Applejack and Big McIntosh looking at branch S2E12.png|Big McIntosh's eyes completely wide open. Applejack and Big McIntosh pleased S2E12.png Big McIntosh and Applejack second sign S2E12.png Big McIntosh watering a zap apple tree S2E12.png Apple family third sign S2E12.png Apple family third sign buds S2E12.png Apple family admiring third sign zap apple flowers S2E12.png Apple family lazy daisies S2E12.png Apple family sneaky face S2E12.png The Apple Family S2E12.png Everyone is Excited S2E12.png Ponies dash to play with Granny Smith S2E12.png The Last Roundup Train Station S2E14.png Applejack boards the train S2E14.png Pinkie Pie eating lots of taffy S2E14.png Pinkie Pie eating lots and lots of taffy S2E14.png Applejack Mayor 5 S2E14.png Sarsaparilla Pinkie Pie when the train departs S2E14.png Preparing for Applejack's surprise party S2E14.png|Setting up a surprise party to welcome Applejack back from the rodeo. Hiding at Applejack's surprise party S2E14.png Giving a surprise party S2E14.png|Surprise! Disappoint S02E14.png|Oh... Reading Applejack's letter S2E14.png|Big McIntosh listening to Twilight read the letter. Apple family shocked by the news S2E14.png|Big McIntosh shocked. The Apple family are in a good mood S2E14.png|Big McIntosh feeling reassured that Twilight and the others will return with Applejack. Big McIntosh cries S2E14.png|Big McIntosh in tears. Applejack returns at the train station S2E14.png|Applejack's back! Granny Smith comforts Big McIntosh S02E14.png Big McIntosh cries manly tears S2E14.png|Real stallions cry. Apple family pileup S2E14.png|Dog, I mean Pony Pile! The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Applejack & Big Mac all out S2E15.png Big Mac Kick S2E15.png|Big McIntosh collecting some more cider. Apple family pride 1 S2E15.png|Big McIntosh happy and proud to be serving the Apple Family Cider. Apple family shocked S2E15.png|Big McIntosh shocked by the huge machine coming their way. Flim talking to Applejack S2E15.png Apple Family watching Flam S2E15.png Applejack looking at family S2E15.png Apple Bloom upset S2E15.png Big McIntosh drops Apple Bloom S2E15.png Big McIntosh looks down at Apple Bloom S2E15.png|She'll be all right. Apple family huddle S2E15.png|Big McIntosh taking part in a group discussion. Big Mac's view of the Huddle S2E15.png|Eeyup. Apple family group huddle interrupted S2E15.png|Who the hay invited you into our huddle? Big McIntosh "No deal" S2E15.png Big McIntosh determined S2E15.png|Big McIntosh determined to take on Flim and Flam. Granny Smith cider competition S2E15.png Big Mac gets ready S2E15.png|Warming up. Apple family gasp S02E15.png|Holy Hays?! Rainbow Dash and Big McIntosh racing S2E15.png|Big McIntosh and Rainbow Dash working as hard as they can! BigMac curled S02E15.png Apple Family S2E15.png Hearts and Hooves Day Big Mac working S2E17.png Scootaloo Big Mac S2E17.png CMC happy at Big Mac S2E17.png Big Mac love heart S2E17.png Apple Bloom concerned 2 S2E17.png|"Are you talkin' about my brother?" The CMC spy on Big McIntosh S2E17.png|Uh, is somepony watching me? Big Mac arrives S2E17.png Gazebo fixed 1 S2E17.png Gazebo fixed 2 S2E17.png Big Mac and Cheerilee looking awkward S2E17.png Sweetie Belle starts the music S2E17.png CMC watching from the bush S2E17.png CMC watching from the bush 2 S2E17.png Cheerilee awkwardly smiles on first date S2E17.png Cheerilee Big McIntosh awkward 1 S2E17.png Cheerilee Big McIntosh awkward 2 S2E17.png Cheerilee Big McIntosh awkward 3 S2E17.png|Cheerilee notes the weather. Cheerilee Big McIntosh awkward 4 S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee gazebo farway shot S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee will they S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee will they 2 S2E17.png Cheerilee Big Mac is it on S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee moment ruined 1 S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee moment ruined 2 S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee moment ruined 5 S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee moment ruined 6 S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee parting ways S2E17.png Cheerilee and Big Mac with CMC picnic S02E17.png|Picnic Time! Cheerilee observes the CMC S2E17.png Cheerilee and Big McIntosh laugh S2E17.png|Ha ha ha! Twilight wouldn't just impulsively give them a book she was reading! Cheerilee and Big Mac together S2E17.png Cheerilee and Big Mac potion works S02E17.png Cheerilee Big McIntosh Purple Eyes S02E17.png|Purple Eyes!! Cheerilee gets close to Big McIntosh S2E17.png Cheerilee and Big McIntosh look into each other's eyes S2E17.png Cheerilee and Big McIntosh starting at each other S2E17.png He's your special somepony S02E17.png|He's your special somepony! Chin rub S2E17.png Cheerilee Mushy Talk S2E17.png Cheerilee Mushy Talk 2 S2E17.png Big Mac falling for Cheerilee S2E17.png Chin rub 2 S2E17.png The CMC look at Big McIntosh S2E17.png|Big McIntosh's eyes changing color. Big Mac drawing heart S02E17.png|Big Mac loves you, Cheerilee! Big Mac looking like he is in love S2E17.png|Big Mac in love. Nose rub S2E17.png Big Mac in imagine spot 1 S2E17.png|Big McIntosh. Big Mac in imagine spot 2 S2E17.png|Ghost Big Mac Sharing a milkshake S2E17.png Sharing the cherry S2E17.png Cheerilee and Big McIntosh sharing a cherry S2E17.png Cheerilee and Big McIntosh licking the milkshake S02E17.png Sundae spilled S02E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee pic S2E17.png Sweetie Belle hit with frame S2E17.png Sweetie Belle ok...awkward S2E17.png|Big McIntosh with his special somepony. Sweetie Belle gosh S2E17.png|Why are you so far!? Another nose rub S2E17.png Apple Bloom pushes Big McIntosh's chair S2E17.png Big Mac jumps S2E17.png Disappointed Big Mac S2E17.png Big McIntosh dragging Apple Bloom S2E17.png|Big McIntosh hopping around while Apple Bloom just hits the ground. Pulling a house S2E17.png Cheerilee and Big McIntosh smiling S2E17.png Cheerilee and Big Mac confused S02E17.png Big McIntosh looking at Cheerilee S02E17.png|Eeyup. Big Mac and Cheerilee in the pit S02E17.png Big McIntosh Cheerilee Bride Outfit S02E17.png|They're getting married now!? Cheerilee "Why am I getting married at the bottom of a pit?" S2E17.png|Cheerilee: "Girls, can you explain why it looks like I'm getting married at the bottom of a pit?" Seems fair to me S2E17.png CMC Chores Cheerilee Visits S02E17.png Ready, Sugarbear S02E17.png Is It Love After All S02E17.png Cheerilee Big McIntosh wink S2E17.png|Wink, wink. Cheerilee and Big Mac watching sunset S02E17.png A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie sad fillies cart Big Mac S2E18.png Watching Pinkie Pie in cart S2E18.png It's About Time Pinkie Pie Big Mac rope bridge S2E20.png|Big Mac working with Pinkie Pie. Twilight Sparkle checking another item off the list S2E20.png Big McIntosh accidentally letting go of the rope S2E20.png Big McIntosh realizes his mistake S2E20.png Ponyville Confidential Big McIntosh and Smarty Pants photo S2E23.png|Big McIntosh-What's he hidin'? Applejack and Big McIntosh angry S2E23.png Applejack doesn't want to talk with CMC S2E23.png Angry Applejack and Big McIntosh S2E23.png Big McIntosh talking S2E23.png|"You should be ashamed of yourself... Big McIntosh talking 2 S2E23.png|... humiliating my sister... Big McIntosh talking 3 S2E23.png|... 'n me like that." Big McIntosh scolding CMC S2E23.png Angry Big McIntosh S2E23.png Big McIntosh pointing at CMC S2E23.png Big McIntosh telling CMC to go away S2E23.png|"...'' and just go away''!" MMMystery on the Friendship Express Big McIntosh carrying the cake S2E24.png|Big McIntosh has agreed to carry the cake Big Mac struggling with cake S2E24.png Big Mac sweating S2E24.png Pinkie Pie 'To the train depot!' S2E24.png Pinkie watching Big McIntosh carrying cake S2E24.png Pinkie Pie guiding Big Mac S2E24.png Big Mac about to slip S2E24.png Rainbow and Fluttershy helping S2E24.png The cake protected by a spell S2E24.png Main 6 carrying the cake into safety S2E24.png Main 6 and Big McIntosh in front of train S2E24.png|Get it...in? Train wall laid down S2E24.png Big McIntosh replacing the train car wall S02E24.png Big McIntosh with hammer S2E24.png|And don't let anypony poach that cake, got it? |index}}